Handheld electronic devices, such as cell phones, radios and GPS devices are often carried in clothing pockets or carrying pouches worn by users. Law enforcement personal, in particular, frequently carry their police radios in pouches attached to their utility belts. Conventional radio pouches allow radios to be securely carried, but do not allow the radios to be conveniently accessed or accessed with a single hand.
The holster of this invention provides a holster that not only securely locks a handheld device, such as a radio or other electronic device, within the holster body, but allows the radio or device to be readily inserted or removed with a single hand. The holster has a resilient polymer body molded to have an integral pair of retention ears, which hinge to securely lock the device in place and a projection member, which applies an outward force on the radio to urge it outward from the holster when the retention ears are manually disengaged. The retention ears each have a rib that extends inward and seats within a groove from the corners of the device to securely hold it within the holsters. Each of the retention ears also have a lever arm that when depressed allows the ears to spread and unseat the ribs from the grooves releasing the device from the holster. The projection member applies a small outward force on the device within the holster to urge the radio outward once released allowing the device to be conveniently grasped and withdrawn from the holster.
The above described features and advantages, as well as others, will become more readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.